Pet houses should both be able to be cleaned frequently, preferably by using a domestic washing machine, and easily transportable for carrying the pet from place to place during vacations etc.
The prior art discloses a variety of cat tube toys and, in particular, a rectangular sheet of material with engageable teeth of a zip fastener mechanism extending along one pair of opposite edges enabling those edges to be folded up and secured together to form a cat-admitting tube open at opposite ends so that the cat can rest with its body extending along the tube between the open ends.
Although the fastener can be unzipped to revert to the sheet-form for convenient washing and compact storage, the toy tube is not suitable for a cat house as not providing sufficient room for a mature cat to turn around or, security for carrying, as both opposite ends remain open.